


Reap What You Sow

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1908603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Reap What You Sow

Neville patted down the soil by hand. The Flutterby bush was the very last plant in the garden he'd completely redesigned for Draco Malfoy. 

"I'm impressed," Draco drawled as he walked up to Neville. 

"Thank you," he replied, standing and wiping off his hands, looking around at the garden, quite pleased with his work. He'd been surprised when Malfoy had approached him about doing the work, even more so when he realised he'd enjoyed Malfoy's company over the last month. 

They both stood there for a few moments before speaking at once.

"I should get clean—"

"Care to come in for—"

Neville watched as a hint of colour appeared on Malfoy's cheeks.

"I'm sorry," Malfoy said clearing his throat. "You were saying?"

Fixing Malfoy with a look that he hoped convey his reluctance to leave, he replied, "If I could wash up. Scorgify isn't always the most effective way to…" He trailed off and turned his hands over to show their not quite pristine state. Malfoy nodded.

"I'll have Mipsy bring us some tea while we go over the final details of your contract." They walked back to the house in silence and once in the bathroom, Neville washed his hands and splashed a bit of cool water on his face. He was almost sure _Draco_ was interested, too, but he needed to wait for the right moment to find out.

When he sat down in the fine leather chair, his favourite biscuits and scones as well as tea on offer, he was a little more certain. 

"I'd like you to continue overseeing the garden," Draco said as he stirred a spoonful of sugar into his tea. "Once a month perhaps." 

Neville smiled to himself. "Every two weeks would be best at this early stage. Newly planted shrubs are especially prone to die if not carefully tended." 

Draco set down his teacup and picked up a quill. He scratched out a number and passed it to Neville. "Will this be adequate compensation?"

Neville blinked. Of course it was more than adequate but he sensed it was time to make his move. 

"No, I'm afraid it isn't." Neville held up a hand when Draco's face turned a bright red, his mouth open to deliver what would surely be a scathing remark. "I'll accept half this amount if you'll agree to have dinner with me."

Draco looked stunned as well as pleased, Neville thought, glad he'd taken the initiative. 

Apparently having recovered his composure, Draco smirked. "Only dinner?" 

Neville grinned. "I'm hoping for more actually but dinner will do."

"This evening at seven?" Draco asked feigning casualty if the slight twitch under his eye was any indication of his nerves.

Neville stood, eager to get home and clean himself up. "Brilliant." 

Later, arms wrapped around Draco's warm, sleeping body, Neville reflected that it had been brilliant indeed.


End file.
